


Huh, that's weird.

by Antares10



Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [22]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Blood, Banned Together Bingo, Blood, Cultural Differences, Cyan is a nice imposter, Different Biology, Friendship, Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, Humor, Imposter have some weird biology, Mostly silly, Other, Prompt: Sex Ed, Talk about how humanity's understanding of gender and sex might change with space travel, The Future, Weird Biology, humans in space, talk about biology, talk about genitals, talk about reproduction, talk about the human nature to draw dicks, the skeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Imposter may look like humans, but are not. Really, they are NOT human. So some talks have to happen.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, imposter & crewmate
Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Humans Are Space Orcs





	Huh, that's weird.

Cyan was an imposter. Well, they were... something. Honestly, they were sure their species used to have a name of their own but like so much about their culture and their origins was lost over the time. So they took on the name the humans gave them: Imposter. Fake-Humans.

And well, in a way the name was pretty descriptive. Imposter were able to shape-shift and pretend to be a human (or most other things with roughly the same mass) pretty easily. And still, underneath the thin layer of deception, they were something else entirely.

Something their human companions (friends? Were they friends?) learned quite quickly.

“Aw shit I am sorry!”, cried Blue and rushed to Cyan. “Shit, I didn't mean to let go. Come here I am sure that sting... HOLY CARP WHAT?”

Blue recoiled and Cyan felt themself shrinking away, not quite sure what alarmed Blue that much. They looked down at his hand where a gash was bleeding sluggish-black blood. The plasma-knife was still laying on the ground.

“Uh...” said Cyan.

“Holy SHIT you bleed BLACK?”

“... You don't?”, asked Cyan and Blue sat down in front of him, laughing out.

That whole disaster kinda prompted the whole mess he was in now: Sitting in the med-bay with White and Green, being stared at intensely.

“Cyan, I tell you again. This is not a punishment or something.”, said White. “I just want to learn something about you and your make-up so I can actually help you if you need help or have a clue in the first place if something is right or wrong with you. Like the bleeding. Black stuff on humans usually spell out a BAD sign.”

“... you really don't bleed back?”, asked Cyan again and they could hear Green chuckle at that.

“No, my friend.” Green said. “Humans bleed red.”

“The way we transport oxygen through our bloodstream is via hemoglobin, which has iron as it's core metal. And in its oxygenated state, that molecule will appear red.” explained White. “We know some life-forms on other planets have a copper based system of oxygen-transportation, making their blood green or blue. But we haven't seen black blood yet.”

“.... well, I don't know much of it.” said Cyan because honestly, they didn't. “I just know we don't need oxygen.”

“How curious.” commented White, turning to type something into their computer. “Is there anything you do need?”

“Well... food?”, said Cyan which prompted both the doctor and the captain to chuckle. “I think we also need some stuff in the air but not nearly as much as you humans do. We can survive a little while in outer space but only a very short while. We do well with cold temperatures but heat is difficult.”

“Oh?”, asked White while typing. “Just how low of a temperature do you tolerate?”

“Uh... good question.” mumbled Cyan. “The colony I grew up on was pretty cold. There was snow and ice there all the time. I can touch the ice no problem. … I think I stuck my tentacle into some liquidate nitrogen one time and it did strung but it didn't harm me much.”

“Oh, that's quite cold.”, mumbled White. “And the heat?”

“I hate it when the temperature goes over 25 degrees of Celsius.” said Cyan. “and temperatures about half-way to boiling water actively hurt a lot.”

“... okay no hot showers for you.”

“What?”

“Uh... humans like to shower at temperatures around 38 degrees and a hot shower can be between 40 and 45 degrees.”

Cyan stared at Green at that. “Humans are weird.” they concluded, prompting White and Green to laugh again.

“Okay, what else...”, mumbled White. “On your scan there are some weird things... some I can correlate to organs that are similar to what most mammals have but some of these...”

“What exactly?”, asked Cyan and came over so White could show them some round structures that showed up on the scan.

And Cyan promptly felt various parts of them cringe with a mix of laughter and shame.

“Uh... those are my... uh...” they muttered, trying to find the words to explain it. “Lets call it... reproductive organs.”

“Wait, these are your... eggs? Gonads?” asked Green and Cyan groaned.

“No! I mean Yes... I mean... Not like that... its... its complicated. Look, humans don't like talking about that stuff too, right?”

“Well...”, mumbled White. “usually yes but we are a bit dumb about it too. Leave some humans and a pen alone for a while and you end up with a penis and breasts scribbled all over the place with some bragging how good as sex somebody is.”

Cyan stared at him. “Why?” he asked.

Withe just shrugged while Green chuckled. “Its just what humans do. Sex is not solely for reproduction for us. Most of us think it's a fun thing to do with others you are very close too. It's a bit complicated to explain and goes into stuff in our culture we don't even understand ourselves.” Green shrugged. “Some context did get lost for us too, because humans used to have a very different concept of gender and sex but a lot of THAT changed a few hundred years ago when we started to live more in space than on our home planet... Like, most humans had a rather binary way of thinking about sex and a very diverse idea about gender... our base-biology states that you need a male and a female to mate to have offspring but with all the things going on in space and medical advancements this need was eradicated... leading to most of us today not really thinking in those old ways anymore. But somehow our brains are still stuck at the state that reproductive organs are fun and funny so we still are drawn to draw stuff like a penis whenever the opportunity arises...”

“... So you... are drawing a part of your reproductive organs on paper for fun?”

“Yeah?”

“Humans are weird.”

“Well you are not wrong.” chuckled White. “So... how do your species reproduce? You did mention a parent one time?”

Cyan made a huffy sound but they supposed it was only fair... White and Green were really open about the human way after all.

“We don't really have different sexes like most mammals human know.” Cyan started to explain. “Those.. things you see are.. kinda... eggs. But not really! They are just cells that could should the need arrive mature. If two Imposter like each other, we can exchange some of those. Older Imposter can carry these cells from all their partners for years with them before they decide to reproduce using those cells. The combination will be random and one to three little ones will be born.”

“... that sounds strange but also kinda cool.” mumbled Green. “So... if an Imposter meets somebody only shortly they can still have a kid with them years down the line even if that person isn't around anymore?”

“Yeah... it helps a lot with our lifestyle.” mumbled Cyan. “my parent said my other parent wasn't seen for four years by the time I was born.”

“That's kinda sad.” mumbled Green. “Most of us humans prefer a family structure. We are a very social lot.”

“I gathered that.” mumbled Cyan. “You pack-bound with everything.”

“That we do.” said Green, laughing. “And we bounded with you.”

Cyan wanted to say something at that but they suddenly felt themselves to be unable to form any word. They looked between the grinning Green and the smiling White and one and one suddenly equaled a potato.

They were right. They bounded with them. And Cyan had bounded right back.

Imposter didn't cry, but there was something heavy and slithering in the general area where Cyan thought humans might have a heart. It felt a lot like being happy and touched and very very wobbly.

(Cyan would still make White and Green swear to never tell anybody about the embarrassing stuff their biology would do. But they did spot a drawn penis on one of the tables in the cafeteria and Cyan laughed for an hour without anybody knowing why.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, prompt: Sex Ed.  
> I mean it's always fun when people have to talk about the naughty bits. I tried to come up with a concept for the Imposter that takes into consideration that they don't have much contact with each other and that they might be alien enough from the humans and still close enough that they can get some stuff to blend in better. It kinda all went away from me at the part where there is the talk about humans drawing dicks... XD  
> Anyway, sex ed was had (at least as much as the characters were able to talk about it) and it was a lot of fun. :)


End file.
